


When You Reach Me

by totallykawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Artist Kenma, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9421073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallykawaii/pseuds/totallykawaii
Summary: A short story of struggling with sexualities and free spirits.





	1. Kenma's Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy! 
> 
> ~ Writer-chan

**When You Reach Me**

Kenma munched on a potato chip, oblivious to the gaze of a black-haired boy. He hummed the tune of  _Say Something_ while drawing out a game strategy. He smiled softly at the thought of his bed. Of home. Home is where the fridge is after all. 

Kenma was a quiet, free-spirited boy. He wasn't popular, or so he thought, and didn't enjoy socializing. But most of all, Kenma wasn't straight. Literally. He'd been avoiding confronting himself about his sexuality, but knew he wasn't like others. 

Kenma was asexual. No, he wasn't "broken" nor was he "confused" . He wasn't going "through a phase" nor was he "looking for attention." He wasn't . He was just different. It didn't change now half the male population in his school beheld him. To them, Kenma was the rarest gold. A diamond. 

And now it was time for art class. His favorite class. Kenma glanced at the ravenette across from him. The other boy caught Kenma's eye and smiled. There a fluttering in Kenma's chest, but that was probably the paint fumes. Kenma got up and glided over to the canvases, picking up a paint palette. The palette had pastel colors on it. 

Kenma swept his brush across the blank canvas, creating a masterpiece . His feelings. He class watched in awe as a portrait emerged . The portrait was of a boy with blond hair, mouth opened wide, screaming. Purple , black , and gray made up the background, while green made up the vines holding him back. The vines represented society. 

Kenma labled the painting as : 

When You Reach Me, Please Free Me.

Kenma glanced at his painting and felt the thoughts crushing in. 

_Freak. Broken. Forever alone. Attention-seeking whore._

But how could Kenma be a whore if he didn't want to whore around. Kenma painted thoughts and demons coming out of the boy's head in the painting. He then set down the brush and left. 

He didn't notice the ravenette watching him or hear him whisper. 

**"I will free you , Kenma."**


	2. Kuroo's Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kuroo sets Kenma free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: 
> 
> Kenma is asexual, NOT aromantic. 
> 
> asexual- without sexual feelings or associations.
> 
> aromantic- little or no romantic attraction to others

**Kuroo's Thoughts**

 

Kuroo couldn't help but worry about Kenma after that painting. It was a motherly type of worrying and made his intrigue towards Kenma peak. He followed the small boy out of the classroom and into the bathroom.  

"Are you just going to stand there?" 

Kuroo laughed. 

"Kenma, hi. I'm Kuroo." 

"I'm well aware." 

Kuroo thought he detected a slight hint of distaste. He moved closer. 

"Kenma, I want to set you free." 

Kenma's eyes opened a bit wider than before, but he quickly schooled his expression. 

"Kenma, tell me what to do." 

Kenma spun around, his hazel eyes glistening with tears. 

"I can't tell you what to do if I don't know myself! I'm asexual and don't know how the fuck do deal with it and you're asking  _me_ to tell you? I can barely tell myself to breathe these days." 

He slid down onto the floor, his man-bun flopping out of the elastic. His hands covered his face and his shoulders shook, as the realization of his sexuality came into focus. Kuroo sat next to him. 

"Well, if it helps, I'm gay." 

"That I know." 

"Kenma, it's okay. Just because you're asexual doesn't mean that you're unlovable." 

Kenma glanced at him. 

"Kuroo, I just-. I-you-it's-ugh!" 

Kuroo stroked the top of Kenma's head, wondering how this had moved so quickly.

"Kuroo, you make me feel all bubbly! Don't laugh! It's confusing for me because doesn't that make me gay? But I'm sure I'm asexual. I don't know. I don't want to jump you but I'd like very much to kiss you in an unsexual way."  

Kuroo smiled.  

"Well, I'd very much like to ravage you in a very sexual way, but I suppose we can make it work."  

Kenma shot him a look. Kuroo grinned.  

"Come here, Kitten."

Kenma glared at the use of the nickname, but he came anyway.Kuroo gently pressed his lips to Kenma's, making his body warm. He pulled away slowly, a string of saliva connecting their lips still. 

"Damn, Kitten. Is there still a chance of 'fun'?" 

Kenma half-heartedly punched his arm. 

"I honestly don't know." 

"Well, that's good enough for me, Kitten."

"Thanks, Kuroo." 

"For what?"

"For setting me free." 

Kuroo felt a grin break out across his face.

"Anything for you, Kitten."

 

**Author's Note:**

> In this one , Kenma was asexual but NOT aromantic. Those are two different things. 
> 
> Asexual- without sexual feelings or associations
> 
> Aromantic- little or no romantic feelings toward others
> 
> Just a note.  
> ~ Writer-chan


End file.
